


YouTube Wonder

by SannahOfSkva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Balthazar is one of Gabe's sons, Cas and Gabe are Novaks, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher Sam Winchester, YouTuber Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: Gabriel Novak is a war vet and famous YouTuber who has fans of all ages. It's a well-known fact that he's a single father of fourteen year old twin boys, and that he recently moved the family to a new town. Now, the fans in his new town are trying to do as much as they can to get him a date.~~~Sam Winchester is a theatre teacher at Kremlin High School, and is always described as the cool member of the staff among the students. And for four years with each batch of new students, there were always the adoring fans of YouTube Trickster, Gabriel, trying to find him a date. What he doesn't realize is that the fans had set their eyes on their favorite teacher as tribute.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	YouTube Wonder

Sam props the door to the backstage of the auditorium open, setting a chair down in front of it. Sitting down, he opens the book in his hands and waits for the onrush of students. He and the other teachers didn't worry that much about the upperclassmen during the first week of the school year, as they already know the layout of the four floored and irregularly u-shaped building (some by heart). They were worried about the freshmen and transfer students. So, as an unspoken agreement, all teachers would stand or sit outside their doors for the first week of each year. After that, the students would have to ask their fellow and/or older peers.

Getting more comfortable, eyes flickering across the pages of the book, the doors leading into the school open as students start trickling in. A group of seniors walk by, talking excitedly about a recent video upload from some YouTuber called Markiplier, several calling out greetings to the theatre teacher. Sam gives the group a small smile, eyes flickering to the obvious freshman walking up to him. Quickly giving the kid a once over, Sam gives the black haired Asian student a comforting smile.

“E-excuse me, sir,” the kid stutters out. “I'm looking for the theatre room and P-professor S. Winchester.”

Sam motions to the door next to him, giving the kid another smile. “Room at the end of the hall. Take a seat and take the time before school starts on your phone or reading a book if you want.” The kid nodded, heading down the hall as he takes in the small lounge area right next to the door, two open airways leading into the stage at either end, two open doors, and a closed door. One of the open doors is next to the lounge area and leads to a classroom, the other the door Sam had directed the small freshmen to. The freshman walks into the room at the end of the hallway, finding a smaller version of the auditorium.

He sets his book down as more students stream in, greeting and directing the new students to their classes. After what felt like an hour but was actually ten minutes, the bell for class starting to ring. Sam stands and, leaving the door open, pulls the chair into the classroom. He looks at his phone, making sure he has no messages before turning off the sound as he heads down the hall.

Sam ducks his head as he walks in, gaining the attention of the fifteen Freshmen quickly. Multiple eyes widen in surprise, realizing that the man sitting by the backstage door is a literal giant and their teacher. Several smile, quickly liking the easy-go-lucky look on the man's face.

“Listen up, guys.” Sam starts, eyes sweeping across the group. “I'm Professor Sam Winchester, and I'm your theatre teacher. You can call me Professor Sam, as my brother works here and he likes to mess with new students. Now this,” he motions to the room, “is the Goulding. Classes will sometimes be held here, and note taking will be held in the classroom.

“If something needs more room, class will be held on stage.” Excited whispers come from the students, causing Sam to smile. “It won't be an everyday thing, so don't get your hopes up.”


End file.
